Killstreak vs Grey
by justanothercomicfan
Summary: Alex Cotterell is the assassin known by the name Killstreak but after 2 and a half years of being controlled she wants to do something good for Starling City. She heads out in the night fighting crime by the name of Grey but Killstreak wants her way of life back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey Everyone, this is my first story so I don't really think that my writing style is going to be the best so if anyone has tips or constructive criticism I would gladly appreciate it. Also, even though I have a slight outline to the plot I am welcome to suggestions as to what should happen. I would also be grateful if someone could help me think of a name because I am terrible at them, at the moment I am just calling her grey. I also do not have any experience with schizophrenia, I know about it and have done research but I don't mean to offend anyone and if you have any problems with the different symptoms that she has please tell me.**

 **Finally, the story begins one year after Oliver Queen returns to Star(ling) city but will have flashbacks starting from one year and a half before he returns. Does that make sense? I don't even know anymore. Lets just say it begins around the start of S2.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Blaine (I'm a girl btw)**

 _The air whipped my hair over my eyes. Probably for the best, I have never liked heights and about 80ft down from me was the raging waters of the Triscan river. This was it. After my 2 years of counseling and psychiatric evaluations it all came down to this. I've always had bad ideas but this probably topped it, I'd left a letter, said some goodbyes and now I was here. My family won't miss me, I'm a problem for them, I could see_ _in my parents ey_ _es the disappointment when they tell people that_ _their_ _eldest daughter has schizophrenia. I shouldn't dwell on this long though; the longer I stand here the more attention I draw to myself. I just have to fall..._

SC Jitters-19:50

"The normal for me please." Oliver came in on weekends and every time he would order the same trio of drinks.

"An Americano, Latte and Hot Chocolate coming right up!" I say smiling back at him. It would probably make me wonder why the billionaire playboy would come to a small coffee shop in the glades all the time if I didn't already know the answer.

Oliver Queen is the Arrow and his base in Verdant is just next door. He thinks he is so good at guarding that secret but for me, it is plain as day. The way he walks, the way he constantly looks like he thinks someone is going attack him. That's why I worry he knows who I am, it takes one to know one. His exit is my cue to leave at exactly 8:00pm ,like normal, my shift at SC Jitters is over.

As I unlock the door to my flat I realise something is wrong, I recognise the heat signature along my arm immediately. Everyone's is different and this one is Ra's Al Ghul. "What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously stepping into my apartment.

"I don't see why you chose to live in this dump instead of Nanda Parbat Ms Clayton. I came to deliver some jobs to you, I thought I would check up on you myself. It's great having an army to run errands but sometimes you need to do things yourself, don't you?" I have always wondered why the League of Assassins don't just use phones, it seems a little invasive how they can just turn up on your doorstep.

"I don't need checking up on thank you," he hands me a couple of files, "and I told you my name is Alex Cotterell, I had to change it after the accident. Now if you don't mind, please may you leave and I can get on with doing my job."

He nods quickly before making his way out the door, smirking. Why did I ever think of joining the League? I wanted to get away from the killing but I just dug myself in it deeper. On the list are Harry Pavrey, leader of Pavrey Industries, and his partner/brother John Pavrey. I would do them both in one night so I could take away the pain of one mourning but I'm too tired, I need sleep.

The Arrow Cave-20:36

" ...he was found dead in his hotel room at 1am this morning, his guards unable to protect him. SCPD have come up with conclusion that this can only be the doing of the assassin known as Killstreak who has, over the last two and a half years, been terrorising Starling City. The cops are..." The sound of the news broadcast dulls as attention in the room turns to Mr. Diggle.

"We need to stop this guy," he exclaims," he's killing innocent people!"

"We have tried Dig, in fact Killstreak has been an ongoing case since I started fighting crime in this city. He's too good, Felicity have you got anything from the cameras on the hotel?" Oliver's frustrated voice is shadowed by the foreboding look on his face.

"Not him, her. Look at this!" She stares at the image on the screen of a woman fighting against some guards. She wears a black cape with a teal inside that matches a mask worn across her eyes. A black suit, with knives slotted around her waist and two attached to her upper arms, fitted underneath. The others crowd around.

"And I have figured something else out. John Pavrey is only the co-owner of Pavrey Industries his brother, Harry, is the other. If Killstreak was targeting John, there is a good chance she will go after Harry."

"Well it looks like this man needs protecting," Oliver claimed," Dig, suit up. Felicity, well done."

Harry Pavrey's house-22:20

I count seven people by the heat radiating through the walls. This should be an easy in and out job, though you can never tell. Jumping down from my perch, I land swiftly next to the back door and looking through, I see Harry Pavrey sat talking with his wife. If I do this correctly no one else will have to die tonight.

 _Alex you know full well everything will go to crap and you will kill everyone. '_ Can't you just shut up for once.' _You know I can't._

I pull out an explosive which I attach to the door and get ready to throw the knife. 3...2...1 BANG. The glass in the door shatters falling over the marble floor and I jump through at the same time a guard rushes in, flustered.

'Damn it, that was way to fast, he must have been positioned in the hall' _Told you._ 'Not a good time.'

The knife I aimed lodged straight into his chest and the guard fell to the ground. "Please, don't hurt me I have a ch-child and a wife. P-please I'll pay you anything, I just lost my..." Harry Pavrey's last words were uttered under terrified, rapid breaths. I should leave, the wife has already phoned the cops and there is no reason to kill her.

 _The cleaner's gonna have a hard day tomorrow, you never think of others, do you?_ 'Oh well try and guess who I got it from!'

"Stop right there!" I turn and see the Arrow standing behind me, poised and ready to shoot,"Who were you talking to?"

"You wouldn't believe me," I say, a smile creeping along my face. Side effect of having a sociopath living permanently living in your head. "Now, I don't want to hurt you and I'm sure we all have places to be so..."

"You're not leaving!" Oliver shouts.

"Well I'm afraid this can only end one way," I reply.

 _Yes! We finally get to fight the Arrow, this gonna be fun._ 'For you, maybe. I don't want to fight a friend' _Oliver Queen is NOT our frien..._

I narrowly dodge an arrow as it zooms past my face and lock eye contact with The Arrow as he runs towards me.

'That was your fault' _Seriously, you're blaming this on me. You were the one not paying attention._ 'Have I ever told you that I hated you'

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and favorite if you liked it. I hope to be uploading a second chapter either some time this week or the next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter,** **I am really happy that some people like this as I enjoy doing it too. Next chapter will hopefully be published next week.**

 **Blaine**

 _Where am I? I feel like my eyes are open but all I can see are blurred colours. As I sit up my eyes come into focus- I_ _'m in a field, no a garden there is a house across the rocky river. If I can swim across the inhabitants might be able to tell me where I am and get me back to my family. No, they could take me to the nearest city and I could start a new life,_ _my parents think I'm dead ._

 _I only realise how cold I am when a sharp warmness spreads across my back and I look round to see a small stubby man charging towards me. He's wearing an off-white shirt and loose battered trousers smeared with mud but my eyes are drawn to the shotgun he's holding towards me._

" _What the hell are you doing on my land you little bast- No, no no no," he stumbles backwards," You're one of them. Those... those mutants. Get away before I call the cops and I'm not afraid to shoot."_

" _What, no you must be mistaken, I'm from central city. My name is Samantha Clayton, please, can you take me to the nearest city. I don't want to harm you."_

" _Don't you try those sneaky little tricks on me. We don't want any of your lot in the city just look at you you'll frighten the kids. Now shoo." He gestures with the gun for me to run but I'm paralysed to the spot._

 _What is he talking about, what is so wrong about me and why did he call me a mutant. Confusedly I look down and I freeze; my arms are coated in minuscule particles of ice from the tips of my fingers to the hem of my sleeve and bringing my hand up to my face I feel the same gravelly texture. What has happened to me?_

Alex Cotterell's flat 22:41

I wince as I pull the arrow out of my left thigh. _See this is what happens when you don't listen to me._

'No, this is what happens when I am forced to fight against someone who is actually doing good for this city. Unlike us!'

I limp over to my cupboard and pull out a full packet of tablets. Paracetamol can solve anything.

 _You think he is doing good for this city! He destroyed half the glades a couple of months ago_ _._

'He didn't mean to do that plus, what did we do then? We sat and watched the city crumble around us. We should have helped, we knew there were two earthquake machines!'

 _Oh yeh and killstreak was just going to go and help The Arrow. He would have turned you in immediately. If you hadn't noticed, we're wanted on around 562 counts of murder._

'I just... I can't do it anymore. Stand around and do nothing when I am capable of changing people's lives'

The next day-21:16

The Queen Consolidated building is the highest in Starling City; I can see everything from here. Hear everything, from the grumbles of the traffic in the distance to the gentle sound of the generator I'm sharing the barren rooftop with. I've been up here for about an hour now, monitoring the dismal police signals and listening out for anything I can do.

The crisp air surrounding me goes stale as the quiet crackling of the radio erupts into a song of shouts and gunshots and I am filled with an uneasy but excited feeling. This is my chance!

"Calling backup! We have a 211 in progress with a 10-54 at Startling city national bank. I repeat, I need immediate backup! "

I inhale a deep breath before pushing off the cold, sleek side of the building. I let myself free-fall for a bit- feeling the breeze brushing through my hair – before slowing myself and landing swiftly on floor.

I quickly unsheathe my swords as I drop down through the roof of Starling City National Bank. The building is a grand marble structure but easy to penetrate; I pick up two heat signatures approaching the main vault.

I step into a dark room and see the silhouettes created by torchlight on the wall along with the timid whispers of people who know they aren't meant to be there. Suddenly the voices stop, they know I'm here. Darkness. As the lights are turned off, the two tigers prowl towards me; I can just make out their outline but that's enough.

When they are close enough I crouch, bring my leg out and swing round knocking the two bodies onto the chilled marble floor. All of a sudden a blinding brightness floods the room and the main light comes on, I finally catch a look at the faces of the two burglars. Teens, only around 18 years old, dressed in full black and balaclavas; it is all a game for them. They didn't know who they would come across and now they sit there scrambling across the floor like spiders trapped in a bath tub.

 _Go on, kill them_

I edge confidently towards them bringing my swords up and... I slash both their legs causing them to faint. I can't be the person I was before, sorry Killstreak.

"What did you do to them!" A familiar voice shouts.

Swirling round, I stand up to face the Green Arrow and his companion Mr. Diggle. "My swords are coated in an anesthetic," I answer whilst turning the voice changer on my collar on," they are only unconscious."

A look of confusion spreads across Oliver Queens face. "Do I know you?"

I turn,"Thanks for turning on the lights." and sprint towards the far side window before springing through.

 _Wow, you really know how to make an exit. '_ Well first impressions and all that' _That's if you count that as a first expression we have kinda met before._ 'And you've ruined it'

 **I hope the fight was alright. I wanted to make them kids so I didn't want there to be much resistance so I put a bit of fighting in but not much. Though Grey will be very OP in the future she can possibly stop anybody including the flash. Kinda like the Scarlet Witch of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've just seen Civil War and I'm so buzzing and yes I realise I'm talking about a Marvel film in a DC fanfiction but who cares. Thanks to everyone who has read or left review, I have received one name suggestion so far and I was thinking to make it fair I would wait maybe a month and then choose or do a poll between them.** **#Teamtony (Please don** **'t kill me)**

 **Blaine x**

 _Great! I know what is happening, I almost forgot for a second; I may be in a different place but I still have schizophrenia and no tablets. This is a hallucination. There is no man holding a shotgun to my face and there are no cold, icy scars all down my body, I just need to breathe._

 _ **I think you're forgetting that if this was a hallucination you wouldn't know it, I mean that's kinda the whole point of it.**_

' _Great and you're here too. This just gets better and better! But you do have a point.'_

 _Okay, no hallucination this is real; there is a man holding a gun to my face and there are cold, icy scars all down my body. Maybe, just maybe it's a dream. I pinch myself hard on the arm before realising that I am physically not strong enough to pierce the new_ _armor_ _that I have developed._

" _I want you off my land now!" the man growls ," I'll give you_ _five_ _seconds!"_

" _5_ _" Oh God what am I going to do._

" _4_ _" I can't run... I... I have no where to go._

" _3" I can't do anything, it's useless. My suicide attempt failed and now I'm here again about to do die._

" _2" I was prepared before, what makes it any different now._

" _1" This man is doing me a favor._

Verdant Night Club- 23:08

The roar of the loud dance music that emits from Verdant deafens me as we walk towards the sturdy body guards at the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I turn and block Emma's entrance, " I really don't like clubs"

" Oh come on! You stay locked up all day apart from work you need some friends and I know exactly where you will find them." Emma Dafon pushes me to the side swaying into the club in her vibrant crimson dress before turning back, " the only problem is making them like you! You're not helping coming dressed in jeans. "

 _God, I hate her_

'Same here but she gave us a job so be grateful' I shyly follow her into my hell and wonder how Oliver could spend his time in here. On entrance, my eyes are instantly blasted by sharp lights and blurred figures of people jumping up and down in a cult like ritual.

"Hey look, there is the bar, doesn't it just look packed full of potential friends. Have fun!" I pleadingly point over in a corner and run off. If anything can save me from this dreadful inferno it's going to be alcohol. I position myself on a corner stool where I can see everything and anyone – force of habit- and order a drink over the modern styled counter.

"You look lonely," The bartender exclaims leaning onto the counter, "who brought you here?"

"My over enthusiastic boss. She wants me to 'make friends' but I really can't be arsed." I gulp down the green concoction that had been placed down in front of me before looking up. "You look young, shouldn't you be on the other side of this table?"

"Firstly, I'm nearly 19 and secondly,I own this club so it's only fair I chip in."

With a sudden realisation I comprehend that I have been talking with Thea Queen. "You're Thea, right?"

"I suppose I should be surprised that you know me but it seems that would be impossible right now." Her curious smile turns to anger with that previous statement. Her red lips open to say more but she is interrupted by a boy in a red hoodie jogging up to the bar.

"Thea we have a delivery out back and they need you to sign" She nods to him and quickly says a goodbye before marching off backstage. I glance around to see Emma flirting with a dark haired guy, she won't notice if I sneak out.

I stroll out and lean against the wall to check my phone for any news around the city. Nothing, I guess tonight is a quiet night sometimes even the criminals have to take a break, but that usually means they come back better and stronger. And that is when I hear it, the shriek of a thrush over silent hills, only for a split second but nonetheless I heard it.

My backpack is to small to contain my full costume but I have my mask and I pull my hood up over my hair. It should be enough to keep my identity a secret. I sprint like a cheetah over onto the nearest rooftop and instantly spot the cause of distress. I somersault down next to the muggers and before they can see me I kick one into the other causing a domino effect. The taller one scrambles up and knocks me off balance with a well aimed punch to my right soldier.

I am flung back into the strong alley wall behind me and instinctively grab my dislocated arm, though by that time both of the hooded men had ascended upon me, standing like giants over my small figure. With my one well arm I throw a knife from my belt into the leg of the giant as he falls to the ground. Within a second, I grab the others arm and twist it round and at the same time pull out his leg from underneath him causing him to spiral head first onto the floor with a thump.

"That was amazing!" A timid but familiar voice cries from the corner. The voice of Thea Queen.

"You shouldn't still be here. Go now, back to your family."

"If you have been watching the news recently you would know I have no family anymore. None apart from my brother but who knows where he is right now." Thea replies becoming more distressed by the second , "what you just did was amazing, please I don't ever want to feel like that ever again. You can teach me how to fend for myself and I can help !"

I start walking away knowing my answer already, I know why Oliver has kept Thea out of this, why he doesn't want her to get hurt. This is just a frightened girl in shock.

"Please, I'm begging you! I've seen The Arrow and how he helps this city. Everyone thinks he's a murderer but I know he has good intentions just like you. You don't know anything about me, the real me."

I don't understand why she is so adamant about this but I turn back anyway to observe the pained look on her face.

"I'm sorry, this life, it's not what you expect it to be, what if you get hurt and I'll be to blame. I don't want to tell your brother that." Finally, I back off for good. I don't want to bring her into this tortured life of vicious crime fighting. Silence ensues, my footsteps echoing off the street walls whilst I calmly walk away from the sobbing woman.

Then it happens, in a flash I am pulled back and my mask is yanked off.

"It's you... from the bar." Thea holds out the fabric mask in her hands and examines it with a look of awe.

"How did you do that?" I feel myself becoming flustered. How did I let this child get the better of me? "You can't, you can't have done that!"

"I'm good, aren't I? And now I know who you are, you have to train me." her gaze stays upon me. There is no triumph, only pain. Pain from the mother she thought she loved, pain for the brother who always seems to be keeping secrets.

"Follow me."

 **Thanks to** **for giving me the idea for Grey to have a sidekick. I hope I got the fight scene right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! How are you? I am still open to suggestions about names for grey so please contact me about that, I have made a pool that you can get to via my profile. Sorry I didn't upload last week or the week before that I had to revise for a French exam, got addicted to prison break, was ill and basically was procrastinating (Dan Howell would be proud). Sorry. Finally thank you to everyone who continues to read this and to all my followers.**

 **Blaine x**

* * *

 _I hear the splintering bang of the shot being fired, it distracts me from the pictures of my family that I had planted in my mind as my last memory. I was sure that I was ready for death and only in these last final moments I have second thoughts. But death doesn't come to me._

 _Surprised, I glance up as I open my eyes. If I was surprised, the man was even more shocked. He stood paralysed to spot, eyes locked onto the bullet that was floating in the middle of the empty space between us._

 _I fall backwards and the bullet simultaneously drops to the dry ground. What had I done? I grab at the man trying to get a sufficient response. Nothing, just an empty shell._

 _In the silence I make out the unmistakable trundle of a car in the distance. I've never felt much sympathy and now was not going to change. Maybe this man's wife will come find him when he doesn't return._

 _I pull my hood up over my ice covered face and head off into the horizon._

* * *

24:01 A warehouse in the south of the glades

"Are you sure you don't need sleep" I check as I guide Thea through the maze of cargo boxes that lead up to the derelict and rotten warehouse that stands defiantly through the elements.

"Im a teen! I'm meant to spend all night clubbing I'm basically programmed to stay up. Are we there yet. Can I take this thing off?" I grab at the folded material that shields her eyes to stop her hands from drifting up to pull it off.

I stare at the metallic doorway, a mildly rusted chain slivers it's way around the door and coils it shut. Letting go of Thea I unlock it carefully making sure to be quiet and not leave fingerprints before pushing it. It whines as the sheet of metal swings open into a hall of mud and stacks of deformed wooden crates, I haven't been here in a long time and it shows.

Pushing Thea forward to the middle of the arena style room I pull off the material allowing her to visualise her surroundings.

"When you encounter a place you don't know. What do you do?"

" Umm, I don't know. See if anyone is there? More importantly why was I blindfolded?" She looks around taking in the new scenery, " Seriously you couldn't have chosen a nicer less spooky place to train. I mean where even are we?"

" Wrong, you scan your surroundings and observe everything. To test this ability I want you to find out where we are, I confiscated your phone. You need to use all your senses to pin point our location and no leaving the building." I stride over to a lone crate in the corner that looks sufficient to be used as a seat and prepare for a long wait.

Thea sighs glumly and proceeds to march around the perimeter to look for rotted holes in the soft wooden walls but sulks in defeat after 4 minutes.

"This is impossible! I can't see anything" She states matter of factly.

"You were born with five senses. Use them."

The look of insult on her face turns to inspiration as she bends down to pick up the mud and dust from the floor and brings it up to her nose. Triumph sparks into her eyes.

"We are by the sea. The dust spread along the floor contains sand and smells distinctively of fish." She shudders, "I hate fish. Anyway, behind those boxes is a piece of machinery so...this was a factory. Judging by all that I'd say we are in one of my dad's old factories. Am I right?"

I jump up silently and lift the lid off the box I was sitting on before gesturing for her to come over. Inside is a different arrays of knives, daggers, chains and mini gadgets; enough to open a shop with. A gasp fills the stale air as Thea acknowledges the contents.

"Choose a weapon, there is plenty here. Pick something you think suits your personality though and that you would find easy to handle." I hadn't even finished the sentence before Miss Queen reached to the bow and sheath nestled in the corner. I try to muffle my laughter through my hand; the irony of The Arrow's sister choosing his specialist weapon.

"I used to do Archery, I gave it up when Oliver went missing," she holds the bow up and pulls the string back aiming at an imaginary target across the room, "So when do we start training."

"Not yet, you need a secondary weapon just in case, maybe a defensive one"

She lets out an impatient sigh, "Umm ok, I'll have the nun chuck then. Anyway you don't have a secondary weapon!"

"I don't need one, my sword doesn't run out of ammo plus I have my daggers. Now," I state dragging Thea into the dead middle of the rectangular building," I want you to shoot an Arrow at me. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

Unsure but loyally, she aims the arched wood straight towards me. As she releases, the flying spear is propelled towards me and I stretch out my hand before plucking it out the air with ease.

"Good but you shouldn't aim for too long. Half a second is long enough. Have faith."

"One, how the hell did you do that. Two, you use a sword, why should you know more about archery than me."

"Because I learn from others. The arrow takes on average 0.15 seconds to fire his bow, he's right handed and carries multiple types of arrows that can explode and emit a wire that can be used as an escape route. Now tell me, am I right handed or left handed."

"How am I meant to, ugh I can't be bothered." She pauses two seconds before answering ,"Right handed, you threw that dagger tonight with your right hand"

"Wrong." She glares towards me," I just caught that arrow with my left hand and the only reason I used my right hand earlier was because those thugs dislocated my left arm. That's it for tonight, shall we meet again tomorrow? "

Whilst turning my back to walk through the door I hear the sound of footsteps rushing up to me like an excited dog when it's owner gets home.

"When do I get a costume?" She stands behind me almost begging.

"You don't, I said I would help train you. I do not want you to die." A pang of guilt shocks through my body. The first time I have felt that emotion I a long time, why does it suddenly come back now.

It's not like I care for her or her brother.

I don't do I?

The smile on Thea's face worries me, "If you don't take me with you on patrols I will go on my own. Then I will be more likely to die. When do I get a costume?"

"Make your own costume." I say retreating into the night leaving her in the starlit docks. On one hand I am annoyed that she is so adamant but on the other I feel pride and excitement for what could come next.

20:15 A road Somewhere in Starling City

The sensation of my phone vibrates in my pocket. Worst timing ever. I balance it between my shoulder and ear so I can steer the shiny new motorbike I borrowed earlier through the traffic, eyes on the target at all times.

"Hello, Alex speaking" The robbers van sharply turns a corner narrowly avoiding the oncoming traffic

"Are you stuck in a taxi or something I can hear cars" I can barely hear her over the racket of booming music reverberating down the line.

"You could say so, this is kind of a bad time Thea" This is where the people I'm chasing make a fatal error and serve down a dead end alley," Hang on, just wait a second."

Sliding the phone into one of my pockets I leap off the bike which crashes into a wall to my east and emits a soft gathering of smoke.

With a slam of doors a group of men edge out the back of the getaway vehicle pointing guns towards me ; they line up as if assuming a defensive formation.

"Sorry guys, that just doesn't work against me." With a smirk I pull out my swords and knock all the bullets off their course as they zoom in my direction. Startled, the criminals try to vanish into the shadows. Not fast enough. I quickly launch four knives- two in each hand- that stab them all in the back.

"So what did you want me for?" I question, picking my phone up from my suit.

"Can you make your way to Verdant I have something to show you." I reply and hang up before noticing a solemn figure stood like a soldier on a nearby building. The gang of thieves hadn't been the only ones that had been followed, not that it was a surprise. Oliver thought he had lost the burglars in the mall before he spotted me chasing them.

 _Seriously, we are always clearing up his messes._

'Not everyone can be as perfect as us!'

I salute with a smile and a stamp of my foot before disappearing round the corner.

20:24 Verdant

I dash and duck through the throng of animals, never seeing the delight in which some people have in dancing and drinking in a sweaty, crowded room.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as I jump onto the nearest bar stool.

"3 minutes!" Thea declared looking up from her watch.

"What?"

"How, how did you get here so fast, I called you three minutes ago. Do you have some kind of teleportation device! " She stares at me with a look of mystery nearly paralysed with what can only be described as confusion.

"No, I was just around the corner." I lie, something I have gotten used to," Anyway, did you just call me over so you could see how long it would take me to get here. "

"I have some ideas for my costume. I sometimes get bored here so I decided to brainstorm." She hands over a sketch pad. A web of words weave along the page surrounding a model. It's wearing a black body suit with a yellow silhouette of a firefly plastered on the stomach; again a blinding yellow cape flows down her body to the matching boots on her feet.

"Wow. Don't you think it's a bit... bright." I question shielding my eyes jokingly.

"I knew you would say that. I like it plus, your costume is just a boring black and grey. I felt it was my responsibility to brighten you up."

"Well OK then, we'll go shopping tomorrow to get the materials. You need a mask as well, I'll deal with that and remind me to buy some sunglasses while we're out I'm going to need them" Thea smiles for a second before it vanishes as she spots someone behind me.

"Hi Thea sorry I had to leave so suddenly." Oliver sits down carefully beside me, it seems he hurt his leg on his adventure earlier.

"No worries, Alex here kept me company while you were off doing 'urgent business stuff'" She pretends to look busy by cleaning the already spotless counter.

He looks over and notices me, "So you are Thea's new friend. I'm Oliver. " He extends his arm in greeting," Have we meet before? "

 _Multiple times in multiple different places in multiple different costumes._

"Yeh I work at the coffee shop around the corner that you go to every day. It's nice to finally meet you properly."

 _I think that's already happened Alex. And it wasn't fun._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey Everyone, this chapter is a bit weird as it's kind of a filler so it's probably the worst one yet. You would think it being a holiday would make it easier to write but I'm just finding myself more distracted. Thank you to Loveteenwolfxo, RAD092515, TomlinsonLah, theundeadhero95, 2ndDraft, MisterShiryo, Lily Borja, highlander348, SeleneBrennan, longstreet and thepeoplesucks for following and adding to your favourites. Sorry if I forgot anyone please tell me if so! I've been working on a drawing for the story on Drawcast, hopefully I can tell you my account name next time as I'm having trouble creating an account.**

 **Blaine x**

 _The walls block down both sides of me catching the darkness in a tunnel. My body is shivering like hell but I'm not cold at all; it's like it is yet to suppress my natural reactions. Shadows walk past the mouth of the alleyway, sometimes glancing in before hastily turning away in revulsion. Scared that If they get to close I may pounce on them or take their well loved money._

 _Just another druggie, lowlife, broken person._

 _Calm down. Just calm down, Sam. Hand held out in front, my eyes focus and concentrate like a lion watching it's prey._

 _You can do this! 3,2, 1 Disappear._

 _I sulk down into my legs. Maybe I'm stuck like this._

 _ **How many tries has this been? Well it was daytime when you started so let's say about 400 which in that case is pathetic.**_

 _'Can't you ever just shut up!'_

 _ **Sorry I'm here for the long haul and it looks like it's finally getting fun. I mean, watching you fail miserably is like Christmas all over again.**_

 _'JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

 _ **Ooh is someone angry.**_

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _The scream echo's off the brick buildings as my fist comes into abrupt contact with my knee ripping a hole in my jeans. After a couple of silent minutes, my heavy breathing subsides when I place my cupped hands over my mouth._

 _3, inhale. 2, exhale. 1, disappear._

 _Peeking, I observe the frosted flakes absorb slowly into the pale, freckled skin and breathe a sharp sigh of relief._

 _I bounce up and smooth my clothes down before calmly walking out into the lamp-lit street. I look just like a normal person, apart from the fact that I'm grinning ear to ear._

 _The Next Day- Abandoned Warehouse_

 _A wooden shack stands in front of me as I patrol through the docks. This is the one._

 _Even in the dead of night, echo's of crashes and workmen hammering away at projects puncture the deadly silence; the monotonous clangs almost hypnotic._

 _Cautiously, I scramble round until I am confronted with a large metallic door sealed shut with a chunky rusted chain. I push and pull frantically like dog playing tug of war but to no avail. The decrepit warehouse was last used by the Queen's and since the boat crash it has been sleeping and does not want to wake up._

 _Not willing to be beat, my surroundings seem to fall into an order in which I make sense of. I'm jumping. Climbing. Falling. I land on the bumpy, sand-coated gravel with a jolt and lie as the stars above me dwindle and fade into black._

* * *

12:30 Alex's Flat

"Hey Alex you in there?" Thea shouts whilst almost punching holes in the door.

Bang.

 _Oh shit._

I leap up from my battered couch, squinting at the peeks of sunlight squirming their way through the closed curtains. I look around my living room quickly like it was the first time I'd been there and find my clothes strewn along the floor.

Bang, bang, bang.

As I frantically pull up my trousers I spot the empty bottles lined up on my table before they go flying into an unoccupied cupboard. I'm not used to having guests.

I yank open the wooden door, panting.

"Hi, I couldn't hear you I was in the bathroom sorry," I lie, it's something you get used to, "Are we heading off then?"

"It's ok I got here a bit early anyway" She explains as we stroll down the dilapidated corridor. It's not the nicest place to live with the old fashioned flowered wallpaper peeling off the wall unmasking the plastering behind; a reek of smoke that lingers around next door; a bashed in window across that no one has bothered to replace; and me trampling in and out of my apartment at all hours of the night.

I can tell that Thea Queen does not want to be here but at least she is not bringing me up on it.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I had a great idea!" Thea exclaims, breaking the silence that had fallen around us. "It's my 19th birthday soon and my mom has organised this big party and invited loads of people I don't even know. So I was wondering whether you could come?"

She pauses when she sees the look on my face

"Come on it would be fun! Most of my friends have ditched me so you are practically my only one and I know you don't like social interaction but I thought today would be a great opportunity to get you an outfit."

I think for a second before replying.

"Okay, but if you think for one second I'm wearing a dress you are very much mistaken"

1:45 The most expensive shopping mall in town

I've come to the conclusion that shopping with Thea is actually torture. As she flutters from shop to shop gasping and gawking at the latest models I can only think that this is Gods way of punishing me for my sins.

"This would look so cool on you, I don't care if you don't like dresses you have to get this!"

 _I don't blame him._

"What about this? Shirts are still quite classy but it doesn't really go with these jeans ."

 _You could do it. Just kill her right there. No one would notice._

To my relief, we leave the mall two exhausting hours later with a black jumpsuit. The red floral pattern that flows down the front and back matches the fiery shade of my hair that drapes down over one side like a wave. I almost find myself looking forward to the heart attack disguised as a celebration in a strange, childish type of way.

Thea smiles gleefully as she summons over the Queen family chauffeur. Through all the crap she has pulled through over the past 5 years she manages to stay positive and find light in a back hole; a quality that I have never been able to possess and never will do. The tips of my lips glide upwards watching her.

Luckily, it's contagious.

* * *

" _Hey mate, look what I found!" A sickening laugh wakens me. "We got ourselves a new play toy."_

 _My eyes drift open to find another green, dilated pair staring intently back._

" _Awww, no need to be scared. We're here to help." Another blurred, stocky figure creeps closer as I try to focus clearly._

" _I'm sorry but I'm not really in need of help right now unless you can open that door." A confident voice that I do not associate with myself replies._

 _The man begins to howl with an air of sarcasm._

" _Oh yeah, okay we'll do that and then be off shall we?" The gorilla fumbles closer until I feel his whispering breath lingering on my skin," I don't know who you think you are but we call the shots around here. Okay!"_

 _A pulling sensation on through my hair forces my skull to be knocked vigorously up and down._

" _Good," he spits back with a false smile before gesturing to his partner. "Fish, grab this filth and bring her down. You're coming with us!"_

 **Sorry that was such a terrible chapter. I promise the next one will be much better stuff is going to go down at Thea's party! Why did I say that? Please stop me if I ever try to say anything like that again.**


End file.
